


One Through Twelve: A story about FitzSimmons

by Nova_Fearnewood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Counting, F/M, Happy Ending, One through Twelve, Short One Shot, just wanted to write something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Fearnewood/pseuds/Nova_Fearnewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve chronological events. <br/>Includes some fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Through Twelve: A story about FitzSimmons

_One._

Since day one they were inseparable.

_Two._

Two geniuses became partners and best friends.

_Three._

Fitz thought Jemma was dead on three separate occasions, each time he was afraid he had lost the one he loved.

_Four._

Jemma watched for four weeks as Fitz laid unconscious, but alive, mulling over her feelings for him before settling on love and reciprocation.

_Five._

Jemma apologized five times for leaving Fitz.

_Six._

It took six weeks for Jemma to finally tell Fitz that she loved him and she did so by shyly kissing him on the cheek and backing away.

_Seven._

Fitz paused for seven seconds after Jemma’s confession to process what she had said before rushing at her and giving her a  proper kiss.

_Eight._

Fitz and Simmons officially became Mr. Leo and Mrs. Jemma Fitz-Simmons eight months later in a small wedding in Glasgow.

 _Nine._  

Just nine weeks after the wedding and two failed attempts at conceiving, Jemma was told that the Chitauri virus resulted in her sterility. Leo and Jemma were devastated but vowed not to stop trying to have a baby.

 _Ten._  

Fast forward to ten months after that news: Jemma is showing Leo a positive pregnancy test.

_Eleven._

Skye sent precisely eleven awful baby name ideas to Leo and Jemma after being asked to be the godmother.

_Twelve._

On December 12th, Leo and Jemma got to hold their baby boy, Colin Philip Fitz-Simmons, for the first time, and it was the happiest day of their lives.


End file.
